Alguien en quien confiar (encuentros)
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Edward trata de llevar una vida normal en una Europa devastada por la guerra... un accidente en Amestris le cambiara el futuro
1. Chapter 1

El frió viento que se cuela a través del cristal roto de una ventana lo hace despertar, sus ojos denotan un extremo cansancio

- Maldita guerra sin sentido – piensa para si mientras se levanta lentamente – a este paso, dudo que este mundo tenga futuro

Un joven rubio se encontraba sentado junto a una cama, tras tallar su ojos con la idea de alejar un poco el sueño fijo su vista en el techo; al parecer hacia guardia, en la cama yacía un niño de aproximadamente 5 años, victima de un bombardeo semanas antes; había perdido ambas piernas y aun con la falta de suministros médicos, ya se encontraba estable… Sus ojos estaban vendados al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo

- ¿Ma…mamá? – el joven voltea hacia el y se acerca

- Tranquilo – le acaricia la cabeza mientras sonríe con tristeza – Ella no esta pero, vendrá pronto – le dijo con dolor en el corazón sabiendo que seguramente eso no pasaría

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto inocentemente

- Un voluntario del hospital

- ¿Sabes sonde esta mi mamá?

- No, pero si viene a buscarte necesitare saber tu nombre para avisarle que estas aquí – dijo tratando de darle esperanzas – sino, como sabré cual es tu mamá

- Cierto

En eso una joven enfermera de cabello castaño se acerca a ellos sosteniendo un portapapeles y una pluma

- Edward necesitas descansar – dijo viendo conmovida al joven que animaba al niño – llevas mas de 36 horas sin dormir

- Lo se Roze… es que estaba muy preocupado

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llamo Roze? – dijo molesta

- Discúlpame Noah… - dijo con semblante melancólico

- Lo se, me parezco a ella – suspiro resignada – Y bien ¿Cuál es su nombre? para colocarlo en la lista de pacientes – dijo en tono mas alegre

- Mi nombre es… - el pequeño titubeó por el dolor causado al tratar de quitarse la venda de los ojos

- No te muevas, si necesitas algo dímelo – dijo Edward con preocupación y quitándole la venda completamente

- ¡Ah no!... Me lo pedirá a mí – dijo Noah molesta – tú te vas a casa a descansar

- ¿Pero? Noah – reclama como niño chiquito, causando la risa del niño

Ambos voltean sorprendido por la fortaleza del pequeño

- Parecen novios, hermano

- ¿No…novios? – tartamudean los dos adultos

- Si - dijo mostrando sus ojos azabaches – con solo verlos me doy cuenta

- No estas muy enano para hablar de eso – lo regaña Noah

- ¡Quién llamas enano que si metieras en una jeringa fácil saldría por la aguja! – grito Edward haciendo movimientos cómicos

La chica y el niño lo ven extrañados, tras un suspiro

- Definitivamente necesitas descansar – dijo Noah - Edward

- ¿eh? – Edward parece no comprenderla y extrañado por que al mencionar su nombre no parecía ser la voz de la chica

- Me lo dijo a mi – dijo el niño - Acero

Otra vez sucede lo mismo, creyendo haber imaginando la última palabra Edward sacude su cabeza, razón había; pues el pequeños era repica infantil de la única persona que lo llamaba así

- Tienes razón creo que me hace falta dormir – respondió con sinceridad

- ¡Bien! – contesto la joven sonriendo – Espérame abajo, pediré un permiso especial para acompañarte a casa

- No necesito a una niña boba como niñera

En la planta baja todos hacen su rutina de trabajo, de repente voltean; extrañamente en la misma dirección, las escaleras; presintiendo lo que pasaría

- ¡Como me llamaste! – La voz de Noah retumba en el lugar

Seguido de eso Edward baja corriendo las escaleras y tras unos metros de carrera, volteando a ver si lo seguía, se estrella con un muro; rápidamente se voltea solo para quedar clavado de la bata rodeado de bisturís, tijeras y otros objetos punzo cortantes

- Te habías tardado, Elric

- Agradece que su padre era lanzador de cuchillos en el circo

- Sin duda la entreno muy bien

- No me gustaría estar en tu lugar

Esos y varios comentarios más se escucharon en el lugar, mientras todos regresaban a su rutina

- Yo y mi bocota – dijo en voz baja - ¿Qué no piensan sacarme de aquí? – dijo tratando se soltarse del muro

El aullido fingido de un coyote se escucha en el lugar

- Muy graciosos – dijo malhumorado

Rato después Edward y Noah caminan en silencio por una avenida en muy mal estado, el chico tambalea de vez en cuando pero la joven lo mueve para mantenerlo conciente, de repente

- ¡Hasta que te dignas en aparecer muchacho!

- ¿Señor Hoenheim? – responde la chica

El Padre de Edward se acerca para ayudarlo, dejando unos paquetes en el suelo; Edward… debido al cansancio ni nota su presencia

- No lo rete por favor – suplica la chica

- Tu debes ser Noah – ella asiente – Mi hijo me hablo de ti… no te preocupes, se muy bien en que anda metido

Sin decir mas la joven toma los paquetes y acompaña a Hoenheim quien prácticamente arrastra a Edward, quien lentamente pierde la conciencia… no sin antes divisar una ágil sombra que cruza el camino tras ellos

* * *

><p>Lentamente el sol se asoma en el horizonte. Como simple espectador un joven rubio de ojos dorados disfruta el paisaje sentado en una roca, en medio de una pradera rodeada de tupidos bosques<p>

- Que tranquilidad – murmura mientras estira su cuerpo – Este lugar… me recuerda…

- ¡Waaaaaaaaa! – el grito de una niña se escucha a lo lejos entre los árboles

Sin pensarlo dos veces corre guiado por los gritos, esquivando ramas y troncos que se atravesaran en su camino, saltando sin cuidado el accidentado terreno, llega quedando atónito ante lo que ven sus ojos… una gigantesca armadura, sujeta una gran cadena; correa que ata a un lobo negro de aspecto feroz… frente a este una niña hincada con la vista al suelo

- ¡Que crees que haces maldito! - grita

Si pensarlo de nuevo sale disparado y se coloca entre la niña y el lobo

- ¡Nadie amenaza a una niña indefensa mientras yo este aquí!

- ¡Nadie me dice niña indefensa! – grita la niña mirándolo con furia

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar una luz cubre la tierra bajo los pies del joven y estalla lanzándolo alto

- ¡Solo quería ayudar! – grita conforme se aleja del suelo

- Creo que no fue su día de suerte – se escucha una distorsionada voz dentro de la armadura, mientras el lobo asiente con la cabeza

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Hagane no – dice la niña mirándola de una manera espectral

- ¡Nada, nada… hermanita! – dijo con la mano tras la nuca, mientras al lobo solo le sale una gota de sudor

- ¡Waaaaaa! – el joven cae quedando clavado de cabeza en el suelo

* * *

><p>Un seco golpe lo hace despertar, Edward había caído de cara al suelo, completamente enredado en las sabanas<p>

- ¡Auch! Tenía rato que no me pasaba – grito desenredándose y tras levantarse se sentó en la cama - ¿Qué sueño más raro? – pensó

Tras observar a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que se encuentra en su habitación y que ya es de noche

- Por lo que veo, Noah se topo con mi padre – murmuro, tras ver que solo le había quitado la chaqueta y los zapatos – Seguro iba de salida – dijo con fastidio

Tras cambiarse, volvió a la cama

- Bien mañana volveré al hospital – murmuro para luego caer dormido de nuevo

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de un rato, tras sacar al chico

- Tienes suerte que esa transmutación también volviera arena la roca – dijo el de la armadura

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunta sentado en el suelo y con la mano en el cuello

- ¿Win? Fue a su habitación a… - dudo un momento seguro de que se molestaría, tras un suspiro – arreglarse la uña que se le rompió

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No dirás que… - dijo sorprendido - … ese griterío solo fue por una uña rota?

- En verdad… lo siento… - dijo en forma de disculpa

- Y yo que pensé que era por él – dijo señalando al lobo

- Roy, ¿él?... no mata ni una mosca – tras el comentario el can le ve con ojos de pocos amigos – Ratas pardas – le dice al ver el gesto – nadie esta de buen humor estos días – finalizo con un suspiro

Se acerca y le da la mano al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse

- Hay demasiada tensión en el ambiente, todo por la reunión

- Brrrrr – al desconocido de la armadura le dan escalofríos - Si , no hay duda

Tras sacudirse el joven rubio le da la mano en saludo

- Soy del Clan del Este

Responde el saludo

- Soy del Clan de Central - El estruendo de un disparo los interrumpe

* * *

><p>Edward despierta de golpe y su primera reacción es bajar de la cama y colocarse bocabajo en el piso, afuera se escucha como una ametralladora es disparada a diestra y siniestra<p>

- ¡Edward! ¿Estas Bien?

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe mostrando a un joven rubio de ojos azules, una nueva ráfaga de balas atraviesa el aire, entrando algunas por la ventana y dando en el marco de la puerta obligando al recién llegado a tirarse al suelo

- Aquí Alphonse – contesta Ed bajo la cama

Con dificultad Alphonse se arrastra hacia el mientras otro grupo de balas dan con una pared cercana

- ¿Qué rayos pasa?

- Por lo que se oye – dijo al llegar a su lado – un loco soltó una de las bestias del Zoológico

- Otro maniático mas…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más algo se estrella con la ventana por la cual entraban las balas, debido a su tamaño el cristal y el marco de la ventana son destruidos…

- "Aquí estarás seguro" – solo Ed parece escucharlo

Ambos rubios abren los ojos ante la sorpresa y se tapan la boca mutuamente mientras el temor se apodera de ellos… Frente a ellos y ante la poca visibilidad que les da su escondite bajo la cama solo logran ver cuatro gigantescas garras

- "Volveré por ti, si salgo de esta" – Nuevamente solo Ed lo escucha

Se escucha un golpe seco de cuan costal de papas cae al suelo

- No… no vayas… - se escucha un susurro el cual Alphonse parece comprender

- ¡Esta por aquí! – se escucha el grito de un soldado

La criatura salta desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos

- ¡Allí esta! – grita otro soldado y una nueva lluvia de balas cae en la habitación - ¡Se escapa!

Momentos después, el silencio invade la habitación

- Parece que ya podemos salir…- al no recibir respuesta - ¿Ed?

Repentinamente Edward sale rápidamente de su escondite solo para quedar atónito ante lo que la criatura dejo

- No… puede… no puede ser

Frente a él dándole la espalda yacía inmóvil el cuerpo de un hombre de cabello negro, vestido con un uniforme azul que sin duda el reconocía y alguna vez odio, pero aquel temor era que estaba en medio de un charco de sangre

- ¿Ed? – Alphonse sale del escondite al ver su rostro voltea a ver lo que o quien acapara la atención del ojos dorados

- ¿Co... Coronel?

Alphonse se acerca y aprecia con claridad que tiene varias heridas de bala… le toma el pulso tocando su cuello

- ¡Aun esta vivo! – grita – ¡hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital!

Edward sale de su trance y asiente… A unas cuantas calles de allí

- ¡Alu por aquí! – se escucha la voz de un niño

- ¡Voy!

Dos pequeños de aproximadamente 6 años se ocultan en un callejón, entre un montón de basura y cajas… mientras el sonido de los gritos y los disparos se escuchan cada vez mas lejos

- Hermano ¿Crees que nos encontraran?

- No se, solo espero que papá mande por nosotros

- Tengo hambre

Al comentario Edo cae de espaldas

- Ok, esta bien; iré a buscar algo… Quédate aquí

Alu asiente y ve como Edo sale cautelosamente del escondite

- Pase lo que pase no salgas… volveré

Sin darle oportunidad de reprochar la orden sale corriendo hacia la calle, Alu se asoma solo para ver como su hermano choca con un hombre mayor haciendo caer lo que el desconocido cargaba (varios libros, planos, hojas y un portafolio)

- ¡Por que no se fija por donde va! – grito molesto

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo el hombre divertido sin apartar la vista del menor

- Problemas – pensó Alu sin dudar un segundo mas sale en busca de su hermano – ¡Hermano!

- ¿Qué te dije? – contesto con fastidio mientras recogía uno de los libros que habían caído

Alu se acerca con cautela sin apartar la vista del desconocido

- Edo este tipo tiene cara de loco, vamonos de aquí – le susurra en el oído, pero es escuchado por el adulto

- ¿Cara de loco? – pregunta el adulto a punto de reírse

- Alu eso no fue cortes – lo regaña

- Mira quien habla de cortesía – contesta con las mejillas infladas

- Pues es la verdad yo se de esas cosas, por algo soy el mayor

- ¿Cómo que el mayor? si somos mellizos

- Si lo soy, nací primero

- Por cinco minutos

- Cinco minutos son cinco minutos – le dijo recalcando la palabra "son"

- Entonces – pensó jugar su mejor carta – ¿Por que soy más alto?

El Mayor puso la mayor de las atenciones al escuchar la pregunta mientras observa como el ofendido se ponía rojo de la furia

- ¡¿A quien le dices insecto enano que no podrías medir, ni con un micrómetro?!

- El no dijo todo eso… - dijo el hombre arqueando la ceja

- Si el saco te queda… – Alu lo interrumpe

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Que si el saco te queda,… póntelo! - grita

- ¡Ahora veras! – grito a punto de lanzársele encima

Repentinamente el sonido de una sirena resuena por la calle interrumpiendo la evidente pelea, ambos menores y el adulto voltean viendo como el vehiculo que producía dicho escándalo se dirige hacia ellos

- ¿La policía? – dijo Alu

- No seas idiota, es una ambulancia – lo regaña Edo

- No me digas idiota, idiota – reclama muy ofendido

Justo cuando la ambulancia pasa frente a ellos logran divisar a un joven rubio de ojos azules al volante, con un semblante de preocupación

- Se parece a papá – murmuraron los dos

- ¿Alphonse? – ambos menores voltean a ver al adulto – se supone que es su día de descanso… a menos… que…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Sin pensarlo el adulto deja caer todo lo que llevaba en los brazos y corre en dirección contraria a la ambulancia, dejando a ambos niños sorprendidos

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Edo?

- Pues que mas – respondió recogiendo las cosas – tenemos que entregarle sus cosas

Tras recoger todo se disponen a seguirlo… Mientras tanto ya del otro lado de la ciudad

- "¡Wwaaaaaa!"

En la rivera de un río se ve como un felino de gran tamaño resbala con el fango cayendo completamente de panza, muy para su suerte ya que una bala pasa rozando su cabeza

- "Eso dolió"

- ¡Apuntan peor que mi suegra! – Tan pronto lo escucha esa voz familiar se levanta y continua su carrera

Un conocido grupo de militares lo seguían a bordo de una camioneta

- ¡Como es posible que no le den a un blanco tan grande! – quien gritaba era el conductor y al parecer el de mayor rango

- "Que rayos quiso decir con eso" – se dijo a si misma con una vena hinchada en su frente pero sin interrumpir su huida

- Havoc, señor empiezo a dudar que ese fenómeno sea del zoológico – dijo uno de los tres soldados que disparaban

- "Tranquila, tranquila… no conviene un ataque de ira" – se dijo cada vez mas furiosa

- ¡Breda se nos acabaron las municiones! – grita el segundo soldado

- "Genial se han quedaron sin armas…"

- ¡Aun tenemos estas Furey!

El tercer soldado toma una granada y tras quitarle el seguro la lanza hacia el felino, la granada queda en el suelo mientras el felino se aleja pero como ellos llevaban el mismo rumbo

- "… les atacare" – el felino se frena a buena distancia, cuando voltea

- ¡Farman eres un idio…!

Breda no termino el insulto ya que justo cuando pasaron por encima de la granada, esta estalla mandándolos a volar

- "Se suponía que yo iba a hacer eso" – se dijo con reproche

Tranquilamente se sienta para observar… como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar… segundos después los cuatro militares caen en una arboleda cercana, al la cual se acerca sin dudar solo para contemplarlos colgados de diferentes ramas

- Durante la repartición de cerebros… - dijo un Furey completamente magullado

- Tu no alcanzaste ni la mitad – respondió un Breda todo chamuscado

- Lo que ustedes digan – respondió Farman

- "Bueno al menos lo único herido es su orgullo" – se dijo observándolos con diversión

- ¡Tu! – grito Havoc, el cual aun sostenía el volante en sus manos - ¡No te atrevas a burlarte!

- Vamos jefe… ni que nos entendiera – dijeron los otros tres

Dicho felino que en realidad es chica, tenía el aspecto de un león, solo que sus patas eran más grandes y tenia franjas como las de un tigre, excluyendo la delantera derecha que parecía de metal, sus ojos dorados parecían divertidos con la situación de los humanos frente a ella, tras observar que realmente no estaban lastimados de gravedad les dio la espalda dispuesta a retirarse

- ¡A donde crees que vas bicho de laboratorio, esto no se queda así! – grito Havoc

- "¿Cómo me has llamado?"

Aunque no la escucharan hablar, el fuego en su mirada hizo que los cuatro militares se estremecieran… mas enmudecieran cuando tras levantar su pata de metal, tres afiladas garras salieran de esta… Momentos después vemos como la felina se aleja, mientras al fondo en la arboleda… una parvada de pájaros sale volando justo en el momento en que el árbol cae

- Creo que se enojo – dijo un Havoc con ojos de espiral

- ¡Cállese! – dijeron a unísono los demás antes de caer noqueados

Al caminar su pata delantera izquierda cae a un pozo entre las rocas lastimándose

- "Rayos" – dijo tratando de moverla y con un visible gesto de dolor – "Si tan solo hubiésemos tenido cuidado… nada de esto pasaría"- se dijo sumiéndose en los recuerdos…

* * *

><p>Es una mañana despejada en los campos de Rizenbul, dos niños y una quimera juegan cerca de las ruinas de una casa cuando de pronto<p>

- ¡Lo encontré! – segundos después - ¡Wwaaaaaa!

Los tres se paralizan del susto al escuchar el primer grito y ambos niños corren al escuchar el segundo ya que seguido se escucho como se quiebran algunos cristales

- ¡Papá estas bien! – gritan a mismo tiempo asomándose a lo que parece ser un sótano

El menor de ellos entra dudoso ya que…

- ¡Alucard Elric! – el mencionado se paraliza - ¿Que les he dicho?

- Pe… pero…

- Nada de pero… ¡ouch!

Al fondo logra ver como su padre trata de levantarse… al parecer se había resbalado y chocando con un estante lleno de frascos de cristal, golpeándose la espalda con fuerza… ni una sola pieza había quedado a salvo

- ¡Edo llama a mamá! – grita el niño sonriendo de manera picara

- ¡Todo menos eso! – grita el mayor con espanto

- ¿Entonces? – respondió Edo asomándose

- Este par de críos – murmuro resignado - ¿Me ayudan?

Ambos entran y lo ayudan a levantarse… tras reparar lo roto

- No le digan nada a su madre que me mata – dijo recogiendo unos pergaminos

- ¿Por…? – preguntan inocentemente

- Ya saben por que les prohibí entrar al laboratorio

- Si – dijeron con la mirada al piso

Los tres salen del laboratorio y el mayor se encarga de sellar la puerta

- Bien sigan jugando y recuerden… No le digan nada a su madre ¿ok?

- Si - contestaron al unísono y se alegan corriendo

Alphonse los observa alejarse mientras aprieta con fuerza el pliego en su mano

- ¿Decirle que? – se escucha la voz de una mujer a su espaldas

- ¡Wwaaaaaa! – grita soltando el papel y poniéndose a salvo tras el árbol

- ¿Amo Al?

La quimera que formaba parte de la familia desde hace tiempo lo observa con curiosidad…

- Eras tu – dijo suspirando de alivio, se acerca a ella - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – le da un coscorrón en la cabeza

- Lo siento Amo – responde con lagrimas en los ojos, cuando su vista se fija en el pergamino - ¿Esto…?

Rápidamente Alphonse lo retira de su vista

- Tengo que hacer unas llamadas

Sin decir mas Alphonse se aleja con dirección al la casa

- Esto no me agrada… nada – se dijo a quimera a si misma sin apartar la vista de su amo

- ¡Cuidado! – se escucha el grito de Alu

Sin tiempo de reaccionar un fuerte pelotazo le da en la nuca dejándola noqueada… momentos después lentamente abre los ojos, su visión es borrosa por lo que trata de enfocar bien… alcanza a escuchar una conversación muy a lo lejos

- Hasta que despiertas bola de pelos

- "A quien le llamas atraganta gatos" – dice mientras trata de levantarse

- No hay duda de que Edo patea fuerte

La quimera recupera la visión y se da cuenta de quien cuida de ella es ni más ni menos que alguien que no la quiere mucho que digamos

- "Winly" – la mira sorprendida

- Se que es extraño – le dice acariciando su lomo – Es Al a quien esperabas ¿verdad?

Con la vista observa a su alrededor y a unos metros ve a Alphonse discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien por teléfono

- Se que… – nuevamente su vista se fija en Winly quien también observa a Alphonse – Tal vez yo no te entienda, pero se que tu si comprendes lo que te digo – Winly la ve a la cara y la quimera asiente con la cabeza – por favor cuida de él, tengo un mal presentimiento

Repentinamente Winly la abraza ocultando su cabeza entre el pelaje de su hombro derecho, si saber exactamente que hacer la quimera responde raspando el sofá con su automail

- "Solo espero que me entienda" – dice nerviosa

Winly se separa solo para ver como la quimera nuevamente asiente, tras sonreírle baja la vista… segundos después… La quimera sale disparada de la casa

- ¡Quimera de los mil demonios! – grita una histérica Winly armada con su ya clásica llave inglesa

- "Creo que no la capto" – se dice huyendo de su perseguidora

- ¡Oh si… claro que te quiero! – grita lanzando la llave

- "¡Ratas por poco me da!" – dice, evitando el golpe

- ¡Pero en aceite hirviendo! – saca otra llave no se de donde - ¡Mira nomás como dejaste el sillón!

- "¡Ayuda!"

- ¡Ven para acá!

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

La puerta de la posada se abre súbitamente de golpe mostrando a un agitado Van Hoenheim

- ¡Grace! ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta tratando de recuperar el aliento

La señora barría las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones muy despreocupadamente

- Tal parece que… – tras suspirar – se escapo a una de las bestias del zoológico y los militares hirieron a alguien durante la persecución

- ¿No fue… - dijo nervioso señalando el polvo y los vidrios manchados de sangre que había bajo la escoba en esos momentos

- No te preocupes – le contesto sonriendo – Edward y Alphonse están bien, fue otra persona

Hoenheim se apoya en el marco de la puerta suspirando de alivio

- ¿Aunque? – continuo dudosa – Edward parecía conocerlo

Eso alerto al hombre

- Ed conoce a pocos en este lugar… a caso seria posible que - pensaba

- ¡Hey viejo! – un infantil grito lo saca de sus pensamientos

Ambos adultos voltean y se topan con un par de niños cargados de libros, papeles y otras chuchearías más

- Mira quien hablaba de buenos modales – dijo un molesto Alu

- No molestes – responde Edo

- Pues tu me regañaste primero – dijo dejando las cosas en una mesa

- Fue por que le dijiste "Cara de loco" – le contesto haciendo lo mismo

- Y que le acabas de decir tú… Enano

- ¡Tu…! - respondió furioso a punto de continuar la pelea inconclusa

Los mayores los miraban atentos hasta que un fuerte gruñido de tripas se escucha en el lugar

- Tengo hambre – dijo Edo, olvidando el atentado contra su hermano

- Yo también – le siguió Alu

Hoenheim y Grace comienzan a reír

- No es gracioso – dijeron ambos con los ojos vidriosos

- Bien, bien tendremos invitados para la comida pero antes… - Grace hace como si olfateara el aire – huelen a basura del mes pasado, ambos se darán un baño

- ¡Que! – gritaron al mismo tiempo - ¡Todo menos eso!

- Yo me bañe ayer – dijo Alu

- Y yo el sábado – le siguió Edo

- Y estamos a viernes, si quieren comer… a bañarse se ha dicho – les dice señalándoles el camino

- No es justo – ambos bajan la cara y caminan en la dirección indicada

- Hoenheim… será mejor que les des una mano

- ¿Qué?... – contesta nervioso – Este, mejor yo me encargo de la comida – dicho esto se escabulle a la cocina

- Tratándose de cuidar niños; es un cobarde – suspira derrotada – ¡Elysa!

- ¡Si mamá! – una niña de 6 años sale de una habitación cercana

- Termina aquí por favor y cuando acabes, ayúdale al señor Hoenheim con la comida

- Si – le contesta acercándose y tomando la escoba

Tras ver como su hija cumplía su petición Grace se dirige a ayudar a los niños… lejos de allí

- ¡Edward Elric! – el grito de Noah retumba en la recepción del Hospital

- No… Noah espera… tengo una ex… - contesto asustado y nervioso

- Listo Edward ya lo atienden… – lo interrumpe Alphonse quien recién llega

- ¡Heiderich!

- Noah… ah Noah… lo siento… no te vi – contesta igual o mas nervioso que su compañero

Tras un sonoro suspiro y tomar una pose de derrota final Noah los ve seriamente

- Se supone que es tu día de descanso Alphonse

- Lo se – contesta apenado

- Y si vieras lo difícil que fue convencer al director para que te diera unos días Ed

- Pero… yo no… te lo pedí – contesto nervioso

- ¡Que! – dice ofendida – Pero que no has pensado en la responsabilidad de… bla, bla, bla…

- ¡Ay no! – dicen los dos a la vez – ya empezó

Noah comienza su discurso sobre la responsabilidad y los riesgos de trabajar cansado, pero lo hace de tal manera que parece estar frente a un auditorio ya que voltea con cada uno de los presentes

- Ahora los pacientes me van a culpar de traumas derivados de la tortura llamada Noah – le dice en voz baja

- Cierto – Edward lo fulmina con la mirada – ¿Qué?... pues es verdad lo que has dicho

- ¡Me están escuchando!

- Si señora… – tras tragar saliva – digo señorita – responde al unísono

- ¡Mas les vale!… en que estaba… ¡a si! No ven que los accidentes son causados en su mayoría por… bla, bla, bla… - continuo su discurso dándole la espalda a los chicos

- Aprovecha para escapar ahora que no nos presta atención – le murmura Alphonse

- Pero…

- Yo llamare a la posada para decirte como sigue nuestro amigo

Tras dudarlo unos momentos decidió aprovechar la distracción de la chica… cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida

- ¡¿A donde crees que vas?!

- ¿Eh?... ah… Noah… pues regreso a la posada

- Nada mas empiezo a hablar y ahora si no quiere estar aquí – dijo a los presentes con gestos de querer llorar

- Genial… primera vez que le hago caso a la niña boba y se molesta – responde sarcásticamente

- ¡Que dijiste! – grito furiosa

- Ya van a pelear – dijo Alphonse por lo bajo

- ¡Ven lo que digo! – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡Allí se ven par de tórtolos!

Tras decir la frase sale corriendo dejando al ojiazul y a la morena, completamente sonrojados. Luego de correr unos metros…

- Por la cara que puso dudo que me siga – se dijo a si mismo

Al disminuir su paso, mete sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta y camina con rumbo a la posada tratando de mantener su mente en blanco pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido esa mañana lo abordaba una y otra vez…

- Roy – dijo en voz baja – "Como es posible que este…"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un gruñido que provenía de un hueco entre las ruinas de un edificio junto al cual pasaba.

- ¡Oh no…! - su piel se erizo cual gato asustado – Otra vez no… - rogó

Edward se puso en guardia, justo cuando los gruñidos aumentaron de volumen

- Patas para que las quiero – se dijo a si mismo al momento de salir corriendo ya que de entre las ruinas salio un perro de gran tamaño tras de él – ¡¿Por que siempre me pasa esto a mi?!

No muy lejos de allí, cierta criatura cojeaba sin rumbo fijo sumida en sus recuerdos

* * *

><p>- Cuatro elementos, uno a favor… uno en contra… un completo equilibrio; un sacrificio…<p>

- No creo que funcione – interrumpe la vos de una mujer

- Pero maestra…

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella, joven Elric – lo interrumpe un hombre

Alphonse lee un viejo pergamino, extendido en una vieja mesa; frente a el se encuentran su maestra Izumi y el General de Brigada Amstrong

- ¿Gran General? – voltea con una mirada suplicante

A sus espaldas, sentado en las escaleras que tiene por entrada ese laboratorio de alquimia; un hombre de cabello negro acaricia a una quimera que tiene apoyada su cabeza en sus piernas… A pesar de haber llegado a cumplir su más codiciada meta El Gran General del Ejército de Amestris, Roy Mustang, no parecía muy feliz

- Señor – dijo Amstrong – No creo que…

- ¡Acero lo dio todo! – Mustang lo interrumpió con semblante serio – gracias a sus constantes esfuerzos y una promesa por cumplir – dijo levantándose – salvo al país del peligro que representaban esos seres

- Los homúnculos – murmuraron Izumi y Amstrong

- Cuando me dijeron que desapareció, me hice la promesa – dijo cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro con su mano – de que de alguna forma lo traería de vuelta… Además…

Lo tres alquimistas y la quimera lo observan en suspenso, el solo retira su mano y…

- Estoy de vacaciones, no me las arruine General – dijo sonriente y alegre, causando la caída de los otros

El Gran General se da la vuelta y sale del lugar, sin dudarlo la quimera lo sigue; ya afuera junto al frondoso árbol… el semblante de Roy cambia, su mirada solo refleja tristeza

- Que más da… una promesa es una promesa, además ya no tengo nada más que perder – murmuro con su vista perdida en las colinas del horizonte

Inexplicablemente, se desvanece; su cuerpo cae pero nunca toca el suelo… al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que descansa en las piernas de una joven muy familiar…

- Pronto vera cumplida esa promesa… General - le dice tiernamente - yo seré ese sacrificio

Roy nuevamente cierra los ojos y queda profundamente dormido, momentos después; los otros alquimistas salen del laboratorio solo para toparse a Roy Mustang recostado en el pasto y usando de almohada la quimera de la familia Elric

Continuara…


End file.
